If He Cares Enough
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Katie just had her first unofficial Boyfriend and Kendall goes and ruins it! Some brother! After Katie talks to Jo about it, she thinks, was what Kendall did really a bad thing? Or was it an opportunity to see if he cares enough.


•••

Hi hi hi! Here's a Katie/Kendall. Hope you guys like it. I was having writers block from my other story, so I decided to write this! I'm sorry but Katie and Kendall's relationship is just too cute! Oh my gosh, I wish my big brother was Kendall.

•••

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, you don't own Big Time Rush, are we done here?

•••

"If He Cared Enough"

•••

"You ruined it!" Katie Knight yelled at her older brother from inside of her closed, and not to mention locked, bedroom door. "Katie! I was protecting you!" Kendall Knight argued, from the other side of the door,"And it's only because-" "No! Stop! I don't want to hear it! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have chased him away!" Katie interrupted. Kendall blinked.

"Fine! If you think your so strong on your own! But when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!" Kendall yelled back at the shut door, angrily stomping away.

And to think, Kendall thought, I tried to help her.

Katie heard Kendall slam the bedroom door he shared with Logan. Katie unlocked her door, opened it and peeked outside. Coast is clear. She tiptoed to the door and left 2J. Katie didn't know what to do now. Was it so bad that she just hung out with a boy? Sure, they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but the both of them assumed it was implied. Kendall must've too.

How can anyone put up with him? She doesn't know how she did it for so long. Why couldn't Katie just go out and meet someone too? Kendall has a girlfriend, why wasn't she allowed to? Wait Kendall has a girlfriend… Katie had a great idea.

She took the elevator to a floor she figured Kendall went to a lot. She looked around until she spotted the door she was looking for. She knocked on the door.

Suddenly, Katie had second thoughts. She's never actually been to this apartment before. Only Kendall had and she only knew the number because she's heard Kendall say it a couple of times. What if she misheard it and she got it wrong? Who would be at the door then? What if Kendall was talking about someone else's apartment number? The anxiety hit her like a ton of bricks. Maybe she should back away and go back the way she came.

But it was too late. Someone had opened the door, and there standing in front of her was a wavy haired blonde girl. "H-hi Jo," Katie stammered. She forgot why she came here. This a stupid idea.

"Umm, hi, Katie. Is everything okay? Is Kendall okay," Jo asked, very concerned about the last part. Katie felt hurt. Why was it always about Kendall? She exists too. This happens all the time. The first few times she tried interacting with Camille, she immediately thought something was wrong with Logan. Eventually, Camille figured some stuff out, and knows Katie isn't just the messenger of news about the guys. Unfortunately, Jo hadn't figured this out yet. "

"Why do you think this about Kendall?" Katie pouted. "Oh, sorry," Jo apologized,"I just thought, you know, since you never really tried to- never mind. So, you come here for something?". Katie wasn't sure what she came here for. "Well actually, it is kind if about Kendall, but don't worry! He isn't in trouble or anything, I just wanted to ask you something," Katie said. "Okay, shoot. Oh! But first, would you like to come in?" Jo politely asked. Katie looked around. Why not? She didn't have to be anywhere. "Sure," Katie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Katie walked inside unsure of what to do after that. "Here, you can sit on the couch," Jo said, sitting down on the couch herself. Katie walked over and sat down.

"You wanted to ask me something… about Kendall?" Reminded Jo. "Oh, right!" Katie said. She didn't know how to do this.

"So earlier today, I was with a friend. Who happened to be a boy," Katie started to say. Jo nodded, knowingly. "And we were just having a friendly talk, in fact we were talking about video games," Katie truthfully told Jo. "Then Kendall popped out from one of the bushes and scared him off!" Katie said, with more emotion than she intended to have. "Is Kendall this difficult with you?"Katie asked. "You have no idea," Jo replied. Katie raised her eyebrows. "Wanna bet?". "Oh, yeah, sorry, I uh, I forgot for a second there," Jo apologized (for the second time that day).

"I know what that's like,"

"What?"

"Having an overprotective older brother,"

"You do?"

"Yup, once upon a time, my older brother was annoyingly overprotective,"

"Really?"

"Really really,"

"When did it happen?"

"Well it started around the time I was your age, and the last time it happened was when I started dating your brother,"

"Really? That wasn't too long ago. If he's so overprotective, why are you guys still dating?"

"Because, my brother wanted me to be with someone who cares for me, and would do anything for me,"

"How was he convinced?"

"My brother has this little plan. He tells the guy were not allowed to see each other ever again, then he just sits back and watches if he'll fight for me. Up until Kendall, no boy has ever bothered to,"

"Oh… That kind of sounds like what Kendall is doing, but when Kendall says something like that, he usually means it. Plus, when we got home, I sort of kind of yelled at him, and he yelled back and… I don't know Jo. I don't think he used the plan and if he didn't, what happens? How will I know if he will fight for me or not?"

"Well, the only way is to find out for yourself, then,"

Katie thought about this. It could work. If he sounds like he will fight for her, she'll know he cares about her a lot, and if he doesn't, well, at least Katie will know it happened for the best.

"Okay Jo, I'll go find out for my self. Thank you," Katie said.

"Your welcome. You know you can always come here," Jo said.

"I know," Katie replied with a smile.

•••

Katie looked around Palm Woods Park. There he is, she thought, when she finally spotted the Boy she was looking for. "Hey," Katie greeted, approaching him. He looked worried and jerked his head from side to side frantically. Was this a sign he didn't care? "Don't worry, Kendall isn't here," she reassured. "Okay," He said. "Then he won't beat me up when I say this," he muttered, almost completely inaudible. "What?" Katie asked. "Oh... Uh, nothing. So uh, Katie. I've been thinking. This relationship... It's just not going to work out,".

Katie widened her eyes. "Excuse me?" She said in a sassy tone. He started to get nervous. This is about my brother, isn't it?" Katie accused. "Whaaaaaat? No! It's just that... I'm way out of your league and girls will be throwing themselves at my feet. And I mean smokin hot girls! And you'll get really jealous and we'll end up breaking up, which will be the biggest heartbreak of your life, so, I'm doing this for you," he explained. Now Katie was seething with anger. "Oh, yeah! Your out of my league! Is that how you think it is? Because you are dead wrong! And those 'smokin hot girls' won't even look at you twice, I was an idiot to do it once," Katie yelled. She stomped away, but every step closer to 2J, she felt sadder and sadder. In fact, by the time she was at the elevator, she was at the elevator, she was crying.

Katie was praying no one would get on the elevator. Thanks to her luck, on the next floor, Logan got on. He looked relaxed until he saw Katie in the corner. "Oh, Katie, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, go way," Katie answered. "Katie, I'm the smart one, something's wrong," Logan insisted. "No there's not!" Katie yelled. Just then, the elevator doors opened and Katie raced out. She opened the door to 2J and ran inside her room. Then she heard footsteps outside of her room. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, but it's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up inside," Logan's slightly muffled voice said.

Logan and Kendall's room was right next to hers. She went over to her left wall, and pressed her ear to it. "Kendall, why I feel like every time I see you in here, I have to deal with one of your problems?" Logan asked. "Cause it's probably true," Kendall grumbled. She could almost see Logan shrugging and falling on to his bed so he could comfortably use his laptop. Katie the three other boys as well as she knew Kendall.

Katie figured nothing else was going to happen so she laid back down on her bed. But that was a mistake, because with nothing to solely concentrate

on, her mind drifted back to her unofficial ex. Why was love so hard?

~I bet you thought Logan would stay out of this Katie/Kendall. NOPE~

Logan wasn't as persistent as the other ones in the group, everyone knew that much, but should he really have given up on Katie? Logan's head had these questions circling like a tornado, or at least that's how he pictured it.

Logan's bed was on the right, the side was closest to Katie's room, and if you listen closely, you could hear soft sobbing. Logan pressed his ear to wall, it was Katie. It's not like he didn't find her crying, but he still began to worry.

~Oh my god we're switching POV's even though it's in third person :D~

Kendall had his arms wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees, with an grumpy expression on his face. When he's in that position, only a Kendall expert should try and talk to him, try not to tick him off further.

But he wasn't in his own little world, oblivious to reality, he, in fact, pays attention to things even better when he's like this. What he sees know is Logan's ear pressed against a wall. "Logan, are you hallucinating again?" Kendall asked. "No," Logan scoffed,"I'm listening… to the radio, shut up this my jam!". Logan started to awkwardly dance. "Logan, stop, people get hut when you dance without choreography. Good people, Logan. And you and I both know there is no radio there. Now tell me what your listening to," Kendall said with seriousness. "Nothing, there's…uh…. nothing there," Logan said. Kendall got up and walked out of the room. He wasn't stupid. Whatever he was listening to, it was coming from Katie's room. He pressed his ear to the door, and heard crying. Crying? Katie Knight doesn't cry! Or at least, that's what she lead the world to believe. But still, Kendall hasn't heard his baby sister cry in a long time.

"K-Katie? Are you okay?" He asked. "No! But I don't wanna hear it! Your gonna say 'I told you so' over and over again!" She yelled. What? He didn't even know what was going on.

Wait

~Flashity Backity~

"You ruined it!" Katie Knight yelled at her older brother from inside of her closed, and not to mention locked, bedroom door. "Katie! I was protecting you!" Kendall Knight argued, from the other side of the door,"And it's only because-" "No! Stop! I don't want to hear it! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have chased him away!" Katie interrupted. Kendall blinked.

"Fine! If you think your so strong on your own! But when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!" Kendall yelled back at the shut door, angrily stomping away.

~Flash Back over. Get out~

Oh, he realized. He didn't mean that. That just mad Kendall being stupid Kendall. Saying idiotic things out of stupid anger. Stupid anger.

"Katie, I didn't mean what I said earlier! I swear! I didn't mean a word of it!" He said. "Oh, so you don't love me?" She asked, crying harder. Ugh. Women. So difficult. "Katie, I do love you. More than anything, just let me help!" He asked, rather loudly. "NO!" Katie yelled.

~More Mind Blowing POV Switching in Third Person~

Katie was crying at all her brother's words, all of he-who-shall-not-be-named's words. She couldn't stop. Then she realized something. She didn't lock the door. Any minute he would figure that out. She heard the door knob open, but refused to turn around. She laid head down on the pillows. She could hear Kendall rush to her side.

"Baby sister, what's wrong?" He heard her ask. "Don't talk to me," she said. "Katie…" he said while putting a hand on her back. "And don't touch me either!" She yelled. Kendall had no idea what was going on.

"Katie, I was mad, I love you more than anything. You can come to me with any problem you will ever have," Kendall gently said to her.

"I don't care. I'd bet everything that's a lie," Katie replied. Well you'd lose that bet, Kendall thought. Why she being so difficult today? "Katie, listen to me. I love you. More than life itself, and nothing will ever change that. Katie looked at Kendall. She wiped her eyes. "Really?". Kendall smiled. "Really,". Katie hugged her brother, Kendall smiled, assuming she finally believed him. "Katie, why were you crying?" Kendall asked. "B-because. I went to see Jo and-" "Wait, Jo? Did Jo make you cry? I'll break up with her right if you want me to," Kendall interrupted. Katie punched his arm. "No, Ken_idiot_, I talked to Jo because I was mad at you and wanted her take on it. She told me how her brother would always come between her and her boyfriends as a test to see if they were 'worthy' or whatever. She thought that's what you were trying to do," Katie explained. "But it wasn't," Kendall said. "I know, and I told her that. And she said that the only way to find out, is doing it myself, and so I went to look for him at the Palm Woods Park," Katie's voice started to quiver," And he said that we shouldn't s- Hang out because he's 'out of my league' and there would be 'smokin hot girls' throwing themselves at him so he should get the heartbreak out of the way,". Katie started crying into Kendall's shoulder by the end of the memory. "Katie, he is not out of your league. Your way out of his. And even if he was, if he cared enough, he would turn those girls down in a second. You deserve so much better than him, Katie," Kendall told her. "Really?" Katie asked again. "Really,"Kendall answered again.

"Now, if you excuse me. Me and the guys have a young boy to track down and torture," and with that Kendall left Katie's room and yelled," Carlos! James! Logan! Get over here, we have a code 73! Repeat, we have a code 73!".

•••

That's the ending, but I do have an alternate ending I can type up for you guys. And also: Yeah, yeah, It's Kendork, not Kenidiot, got it. Next time I'll use that name.

Byeeeee


End file.
